LOVE
by dianetonks
Summary: El amor puede ser fácil de definir, pero a veces muy difícil de aceptar. Regalo de cumpleaños para MrsDarfoy.


**¡Sorpresa!  
**

Estoy de regreso con este pequeño OS por una razón muy importante, es cumpleaños de una hermosa: ¡MrsDarfoy!

Y como estamos tan lejos y soy tan pobre no pude más que escribir una cosita un poco cursi, perdón de antemano que estoy re oxidada después del hiatus, ya ni sabía como escribir jaja, así que una disculpa por los errores querida beta estrella. Esta historia no era la original que iba a regalarte, pero bien sabes la triste historia de mi computadora que en paz descanse, la muy maldita se llevó mis collages e historias que serían el proyecto sorpresa de Majo.

Ojalá te guste un poquito aunque sea así medio empalagoso y medio mal escrito.

Te quiero mujeron preciosa, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAJO!

* * *

 **L.O.V.E**

* * *

_Amor:  
_

 _ **1.** Sentimiento de vivo afecto e inclinación hacia una persona o cosa a la que se le desea todo lo bueno._

 _ **2.** Sentimiento de intensa atracción emocional y sexual hacia una persona con la que se desea compartir una vida en común._

Cerró aquel libro muggle que creía podía aclarar sus dudas y abrió uno nuevo, pasaba las páginas con descuido, por primera vez en toda su vida ni siquiera se detuvo a disfrutar del olor que despedía aquel volumen, leyó por unos segundos y lo cerró de golpe. Apoyó la frente en la tapa del libro y cerró los ojos, se sentía frustrado de no encontrar la respuesta que deseaba.

Repasaba en su mente todo lo que había leído. Todas las definiciones que leía señalaban la única cosa que no deseaba, si los libros lo decían debía ser cierto. Sabía la respuesta a sus búsquedas; sin embargo, se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía ser amor.

Las palpitaciones, la sonrisa tonta que asomaba cada vez que lo veía, el temblor que aparecía cada que se acercaba; lo atractiva que resultaba su boca, las ganas inmensas de abrazarlo todo el día y toda la noche y todas las otras alteraciones físicas que sufría cuando lo tenía cerca. Era solo una alteración hormonal, cosa de la edad, una broma de sus neurotransmisores cerebrales, eso que el último libro que había leído explicaba como una poción. ¡Eso era! Quizás en el libro de Pociones avanzadas podría encontrar algo como una cura.

—¡Lunático! —sintió sus brazos rodearle el cuello y todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando apoyó el mentón en su hombro —llevo horas esperándote, ya es tarde para que estés aquí encerrado. James hará otra de sus jugadas con Lily y no puedes perdértelo.

Se removió con nerviosismo intentando alejar sus brazos. Sirius seguía hablando, pero no lo escuchaba, se puso de pie balbuceando algo semejante a una disculpa y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Corrió hasta un aula vacía con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que parecía querer salir de su pecho, le faltaba el aire por la carrera, se inclinó hacia adelante tratando de controlarse. No podía seguir comportándose como un tonto, se caracterizaba por ser el más sensato de sus amigos y tenía que afrontar la verdad: estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Sintió una pesadez en el pecho, tenía miedo de lo que le diría Sirius si se enteraba, no podría aceptar el rechazo o peor perderlo como amigo. Lo mejor sería callar, nadie debía darse cuenta, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y arregló lo mejor que pudo su ropa y cabello.

Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar pasos fuera del aula, esperó hasta que no se escuchara ningún sonido y se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Frente a él su mejor amigo lo miraba con curiosidad, levantó una ceja y dio un paso para hacerle entrar y en silencio cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí…? —logró preguntar antes de que Sirius pusiera un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo. Se miraron a los ojos por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, hasta que su mejor amigo lo tomó del cuello y acercó su rostro, sus labios se movían lentamente sobre su boca y él no podía respirar. Parecía irreal ser besado por Sirius Black, pero antes de dejarse ir su cerebro le alertó, estaba besado a Sirius, lo apartó con un leve empujón —¿Qué diablos haces?

—Besar a mi mejor amigo, ¿qué más? —lo jaló hacia sí de nuevo y Remus opuso resistencia, nervioso —Remus, mírame. También estoy asustado, pero los dos sabemos lo que ocurre, hace mucho sé qué lo que siento por ti no es solo amistad y puedo jurar que sientes lo mismo. Se supone que somos leones valientes y quiero estar contigo, ¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

Siempre fue el más sensato e inteligente, una parte de su mente le decía que tenía que pensar bien las cosas, que no se dejara llevar por las hormonas; era Sirius, el que se besada con cualquier chica por los rincones más oscuros del colegio, pero era su Sirius, el que lo abrazaba con fuerza cuando el dolor de la transformación comenzaba, quien velaba su sueño después de las noches de luna llena; el que siempre tenía una sonrisa para él, su mejor amigo, que se veía endemoniadamente guapo con los labios hinchados después de intentar besarlo.

Era Sirius, al que más amaba.

Acortó la distancia ya sin miedo, lo tomo de la camisa y juntó sus labios. Fue un beso torpe que demostraba su poca experiencia, hasta que Sirius tomó el control y lo guío a través del beso, saborearon la boca del otro sin prisa, se mordieron los labios, sus lenguas se acariciaron, y sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello del otro. Se separaron cuando sintieron la necesidad de respirar, mirándose a los ojos y con una risa cómplice entre ellos.

Sintiéndose más confiado que nunca, extendió su mano para tomar la de Sirius y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro abandonaron esa aula vacía para enfrentar a los demás. Porque teniéndolo cerca era capaz de todo.

 _Porque el amor cuando es real es capaz, incluso, hasta de vencer la propia muerte._

* * *

 **Así de cortito porque no doy para más después de semanas sin escribir.**

 **Por cierto promesa regresaré con Love in the shadows!**

 **Un beso**

 **HBD querida Majito.**


End file.
